Design, fabricate, develop, and evaluate portable "open-loop" devices which will be suitable for use as insulin delivery systems in biomedical research on diabetes mellitus and its complications. In this context, "open-loop" devices refer to systems which will deliver insulin without involving feedback from a glucose or other metabolite sensor. It is anticipated that suitable "open-loop" devices will improve metabolic homeostasis including the degree of control of plasma glucose beyond that presently achieved using traditional subcutaneous injections of insulin in the management of diabetes mellitus.